


I'm going to hell

by thatonekid



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Cock Warming, Consensual, Consensual Kink, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Watersports, human urinal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonekid/pseuds/thatonekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day to day life of James and Katie who entered the BDSM universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm going to hell

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a title for this really, so i just put I'm going to hell haha. If you have a better idea please let me know... If you don't like this kind of work, please hit the back button or that little red x to exit. Please do read the warnings, they are there for a reason. You have been warned twice. The couple are both adults, and they do this in the private of their own home and behind closed doors.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own James Diamond and or Katie Knight. I just own my imagination. This is all consensual. This never happened in real life, nor am I saying that it ever did. Well to my very best acknowledge, which still, this is never happened. 
> 
> Please be warned that I put the tags needed, and you have been warned! So please do not comment harsh things.

James loved waking up. He honestly couldn’t figure out why he didn’t wake up this way since he first discovered how to jerk off. Really when James learned what cum is and how to produce it, it was like the best invention ever. Besides girls that is, because without girls he doesn’t think he’d ever have this great feeling. Though he thought for a bit about having a guy do this, but he preferred girls.

Meeting his girlfriend through his best friend, who just happens to be said friends sister, is great. When he first brought up BDSM he was nervous. Like sweaty palms, and sweat drops on his forehead. But once she agreed to try stuff out, he was ecstatic.

Now James lays on his king size bed perfectly relaxed. And really needed to piss. In most cases he would get up and use the bathroom, but with Katie’s, his girlfriend, mouth hovering his cock, all he needed to do was tap her head. Once single tap and she would place her mouth over the head of his prick.

Once James felt that comforting warmth on his cock, he let loos. Having his own personal urinal is the best. After the flow starts, he’ll put his hand on Katie’s neck and feel her swallow everything he gave her. That was her morning water and knew not to waste it, as she was not allowed another drink until after lunch. As soon as the last drop is swallowed, he taps her head again.

Katie knows that this tap means she needs to clean him. What’s a personal urinal if it doesn’t clean his piss at the end? Not a very good one. Katie felt him get hard and knew her breakfast is coming. Just like her morning drink, she knows not to waste a drop of her breakfast. If she does, she doesn’t get fed and has to lick the urine and cum up off the floor.

Putting her mouth back on James dick, he grabs her hair and holds her in place while he fucks roughly and deeply into her gauntlet. A few rough thrusts, he stills and let his cum free and down Katie’s throat, while she swallows.

Once Katie is finished with her morning breakfast, James double taps her head and she licks him clean then moves to get off the bed like the good slave she is. As soon as Katie is on the floor, kneeling like she’s supposed to be, James gets off the bed and slides his feet into slippers. Once the slippers are on his feet, he attaches a leash to Katie’s collar and leads her out of the bedroom.

Katie knows that once the leash is on, that she has to crawl quickly as possible because James likes to wrap the leash around his wrist a couple of times, making Katie choke some of the time and she has to work fast in order not to choke. As James gets to the stairs, he drops the leash and walks all the way to the bottom of the stairs.

Once they got into puppy play, James liked to go down the bottom of the stairs and watch Katie walk down said object and encourage her each and every step.

“Come on puppy, you can do it. I know you can. Does puppy want a treat? If she does, she needs to get down here and fast,” James encouraged.

Katie barked happily at the sound of a treat, and started crawling down the stairs like the good puppy that she is. Once she was down the flight of stairs, James grabbed the led again and led her to the kitchen. There he sat down and yet again dropped the leash.

“Now pup, as soon as you are done making my breakfast, you will be on your hands and knees to wait until I am finished and then we’ll get you into your puppy gear before I make you do your morning chores. But once you are in your puppy gear, you will nurse me and take your treat, whichever one you get.” James informed her and watches her move around the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later, Katie put a plate that had an omelet, bacon and toast. Next to the plate she had put down a cup of orange juice. As soon as the cup is placed on the counter, she got down on all four like a puppy and crawled under the table so James could put his feet up.

Katie knew he was done when he dropped his feet off his human footrest. She knew what was coming next. James pushed the chair up and took his dirty dishes to the sink. Gently placing the dishes in the sink, next to the dirty ones, he made his way to the pantry and grabbed what he needed for the puppy gear.

Katie kept yappy happily as he came back with the stuff she would be wearing for only twenty minutes. James had work to do and so did she.

“I think we’ll wait on putting this stuff on you. You need to do your morning chores while I’m in the study for my work. I will not need you. But you have to drink a bottle of piss and cum from the fridge, when you are done with your morning chores.” James said and walked away.

Katie barked sadly and got up off the floor. Dusting the dirt and whatever else that came on her naked body while she was on the floor, she moved to get the dishes done. Her morning chores consisted of: Dishes, sweeping and mopping, taking out the trash, cleaning the yard from yesterday, and dusting the kitchen.

Once noon arrived, she had finished all of her morning chores. It’s a good thing that when they bought their house, James had built 12 feet high wooded fence all around the back yard. Because doing her business outside, and taking the trash out, would not be happening if it weren’t for that. They didn’t want their neighbors seeing her in her naked glory.

Finishing washing her hands, Katie turned off the tap, dried her hands, and went to the fridge. She pulled out the first baby bottle of cup and lay down on her puppy bed to drink the first bottle. James insisted on her drinking like a real baby, and lay on her bed while doing so. After the first bottle was done, she went to wash it out and then get her next bottle. She had to get this piss hot, because every time James would use her as a urinal, his piss was normally hot, if not hot then diffidently warm. Lying back down on her bed, she enjoyed her drink and took the time to took around and kick her feet like she was real baby. As soon as that bottle was done, she washed that out as well.

At 12:45 James came in for a lunch break, which he fixed himself. Instead of being a footrest, she was his table while he went back to work. She knew that from 1 pm to 1:30 she was to be a very quite and still table. Besides, tables don’t move or talk. For the next thirty minutes, she lay on top of James’ desk and became a table. Once the thirty minutes was up, she waited for him to let her down, and take his dishes away.

“Oh Katie, you will be eating your food out of the bowls tonight for dinner while you are in your gear.” James said and slapped her ass and watched her walk away.

Her evening chores consisted of: Unloading the dishes, doing her business outside, and cleaning the living room. She had three and half-hours before dinner was going to happen, and knew that they left the living room a complete disaster. The living room was both for watching the T.V. and Katie’s personal play room. They played fetch a lot. It was her favorite game.

“Katie!” James hollered from the kitchen.

Dropping to all fours, she crawled as quickly as possible to the kitchen. Once there, she laid down on her back and let James put her puppy gear on. She knew what was going to happen. First the muzzle, then the paw mittens, next she gets shorter legs, and the tail gets inserted in her ass. When James was done, he grabbed an icy cold bottle of beer and inserted in her pussy. She had to warm up his beer, and what better way to do that then jam it in her pussy. 

Once she was ready, James lifted her onto her knew found legs and watch her crawl away. James turned his attention to the stove and made his dinner. Once his dinner was done, he heated up three bottles of cum and dumped them in her doggy feeding bowl, and then grabbed four bottles of piss and did the same thing, only this time he put it in her water bowl. 

James was finished with his dinner at the same time Katie was done with hers. He put her bowels in the sink with his dirty dishes and then let him pull her up to their room. James always called it an early night after he made sure she was full. Plus he had other things to do.

As soon as they were in their room, he used her again for his personal entertainment. He knew she was full to the brink with needing to pee, but he personally didn’t care. He gave her three enemas, had her wash him in the shower, and takes a full body beating. And by beating, he spanked her, hot waxed her, and messed with her until she was dry sobbing. He liked being entertained, and he is a bit of a machocist and sadist.

Using Katie as a urinal before bed was his favorite part. He knew exactly what needed to be done, and that was choking her with his piss and cum. Not only that, but he needed to keep her on edge all night long. So he pulled the cage over the foot of the bed, and then inserted a vibrator in Katie’s pussy and attached a wand over her clit that stopped and started every thirty minutes.

After all: Katie is just a dog, slave, fuck toy, personal urinal, cum dump, personal entertainment, and anything else James deemed fitting to his cumslut.

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened eh? If there are any tags that I missed, please do tell me know so I can add them. If you want to talk, i can be found http://www.tumblr.com/dylankeahumaliklogan
> 
> I still don't know how to do links, please help!


End file.
